codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reload
}} Reload or R4 is the fourth and final book of the series. It was the sequel to the third book ''Refrain. Synopsis Perhaps, I've been wandering since that day. I was so sick of a world that never changed. But I couldn't give in to despair by lying to myself. Perhaps it's all been the path for me to find truth. Perhaps that's what I've sought all along. Nineteen years ago, Jonathan Carter's rebellion had ended. He became the Emperor of the European Union Empire; and with Lord Akito Ryu, they formulated the plan of Refrain; where the Knight will assume the role of X Code and execute the Demon Emperor. Only a few people were aware of what is the reason behind the evil that Jonathan had done, this was purposely done so that all of the hatred dies along with him. A sacrifice for peace. Now, nineteen year old Alden is about to complete his studies in Warwick Academy and is to return back to the life he is really supposed to have after experiencing the life as a normal teenager. But upon his return, he heard his parents and a few others talking about the brewing interest of the Colonial Coast to take over the Philippines with the use of a much deadlier weapon called Kaio. Not to mention as well that the one who asked for help was X Code, the leader of A.E.G.I.S., the anes alledthe Man of Miracles. Plot under construction List of Chapters Prologue: I am a Dead Man # A Demon Descends # The Power of Kaio # The Wyvern Combined # Evil Rises # Second Revolution # Pursuing Conflict # Strike Back # The Orion & the Prime # Intentions # Two X Codes # Alden the Lionheart # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Reload Epilogue: X; Teasers Teaser #1 The doors of the throne room immediately opened up, followed by the frantic call of a royal guard who hurriedly dash down the carpeted aisle leading to the dias. He immediately falls to his knees while saying, "Your Majesty. The Colonial Coast's leader had declared war against the European Union." Alden was surprised to hear the news. He immediately turned to look at his father who doesn't seem to be not at all surprise with the news. His father just glanced at his personal advisor, calling for his attention, "X Code." The masked figure just stand at attention like a knight. Sometimes, Alden wonders if the identity underneath that name is a knight years ago before becoming one. "Yes, Your Majesty. It's just as how you see it coming." See it coming? So his father always know that there'll come a time that the Colonial Coast will announce war against them? Then, that means... his father can ensure victory, right? Trivia * The cover features a mythical dragon: the symbol of the Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service or A.E.G.I.S., as the special military force of the European Union. * Like the previous three books, Reload's working title was said to be ''R4. * Reload,'' like ''Refrain is the only book who didn't use the book's title as an Epilogue compared to the first two books. Instead, Refrain was used as a title to Round 25. * The word used for the term chapter is Phase. * Reload didn't have an epilogue. Instead, it used the term 'Final Phase' to show the conclusion of the story and at the same time having an open ending with the last chapter's title bearing a semi-colon (;) that could mean end or to be continued depending to the readers. * It is the longest book among the others with 668 pages.